


You Are My Favorite Flower

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Florist Hyungwon, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, customer minhyuk, cutie minhyuk, sweet hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Hyungwon is a florist and Minhyuk comes to buy flowers every thursday.





	You Are My Favorite Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you like this!!  
> Florist Hyungwon and flower boy Minhyuk!!!  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed. Thank you!!
> 
> PS: I gotta do a grammer check later tho sorry for that.

It’s almost closing time. Hyungwon arranges his flowers for the last time, take care of the ones who need love and affect from him. Sunlight is sneaking in through the shop’s window. There is a calm feeling surrounding him. He likes it here. He has a sweet little shop where he can spend time with his favorite beings, flowers. He talks them, gives them water, changes their soils.

Flowers are easy to Hyungwon. If you give them enough water and attention you can help them grow beautifully. He loves being with them. Hyungwon remembers how he fell in love with nature. His mother always loved flowers and treat them like they were her own kids. One day she took Hyungwon to the garden and ask for his help about a dying flower. It was a pink Carnation Hyungwon recalls. His mother asked him to take care of the small plant. Hyungwon didn’t know what to do. Yes he watched his mother take care of her flowers all the time but he never did that on his own so he was unsure. His mother smiled helding his hand and putting it on the dying flower. The moment he touched the slightly wet dirt Hyungwon felt like he is connected to the earth, like he can speak to the core of everything. “Can you help it dear?” his mother asked and Hyungwon smiled nodding. Hyungwon came to the garden everyday, gave water to the flower, spoke with it, told his secrets. He checked the flower everyday until Carnation blossomed beautifully. He called his mother and showed the pink petals happily. His mother smiled “You have a gift Hyungwon. You heal everything you touch.” And Hyungwon was so proud. That day he realised his dream.

He smiles to the memory when he hears the door bell ring.Hyungwon puts the bouquet in his hand on the desk and turns to meet the customer.

“Welcome how can I help—“ The question that leaves Hyungwon’s lips as a habit hangs in the air when his eyes catches the customer who is walking right towards him. The stranger walks like he bounces on his feet, dancing his way. Hyungwon feels like his breath is stuck in his lungs, gasping for it. Blonde hairs, big puppy looking eyes and red lips complementing his perfect nose.The stranger has an angelic face and that stranger is standing right in front of him with a big smile. His smile is so genuine Hyungwon can see the glitters in his eyes. He clears his throat, shakes his head and repeats himself.

“Welcome. How can I help you?”

The customer looks around like he doesn’t know what kind of shop he is in.

“Um… I want flowers.” He says with a husky voice and Hyungwon feels like his heart quickens. He has a beautiful voice and Hyungwon wants to listen for a long time.

“What kind of flowers?” Hyungwon asks. He is secretly wishing for stranger to be single but his hopes fall when he hear the reply.

“I don’t know. Something to feel someone special.” Blonde haired looks around and Hyungwon feels sad. So there is someone. Another perfect guy snatched by some girl or boy already. Hyungwon sighs and nods. He takes a few Gerbera and  Periwinkle  , prepares a bouquet from them and gives it to the customer.

“Do you like it sir?” Hyungwon asks and the customer nods rapidly.

“I love it!!” He takes the bouquet from Hyungwon and Hyungwon ignores the way his hand tingles when customer’s fingers brush to his.

“And it’s Minhyuk.” The customer- Minhyuk takes out his wallet and pays for the flower. Hyungwon feels sad when Minhyuk walks away. Minhyuk opens the door and turns back looking at him. “Thank you Hyungwon.” He winks and leaves the shop, causing Hyungwon’s heart to beat extremely fast. When Hyungwon close his shop and goes back to home, he can’t help but wonder if he will see a certain person again.

And he does. Minhyuk comes back next week at the same time again. He comes in with a big smile on his face like the last time. Hyungwon copies his smile.

“Welcome back sir. How can I help you?”

“So you remember me?” Minhyuk’s smile grows bigger and Hyungwon can feel a blush spreading on his face. He decides to play along.

“How can I forgot a pretty face like yours.” Hyungwon replies and he even surprises himself but feels proud when Minhyuk’s cheeks turn pink.

“What kind of flowers do you want?” Hyungwon asks and Minhyuk looks around him like he did last time and shrugs.

“Last one was nice. She liked when I gave her the flowers.” Minhyuk goes near the flowers. ‘She’ Hyungwon thinks. No he has no chance. Oh wait maybe he is talking about his mother. Could ‘she’ be his mother? Hyungwon is dying to know but he can’t just ask so he asks something else.

“Do you want me to arrange same bouquet?”

Minhyuk shakes his head.

“I want something different.”

This time Hyungwon arranges a bouquet consisting of Lilacs and gives it to Minhyuk who claps his hands. Minhyuk smells the flowers.

“This is amazing Hyungwon. Thank you.” He pays and stands beside the door like the last time.

“See you Hyungwon.” And Hyungwon feels it’s a promise.

And it is kind of promise because Minhyuk comes back every Thursday for 6 weeks right around the closing time. Hyungwon prepares a bouquet for him and he leaves. As the time past they chit chat more and get to know each other little by little. And he enters Hyungwon’s heart slowly,growing inside there more and more. On third week Hyungwon learns Minhyuk is a painter and on the fourth week Minhyuk gives him a painting as a small gift. On fifth week Minhyuk help him close the shop and on the sixth he brings coffee with him and stays a little more. Minhyuk asks somethings about flowers which Hyungwon is so happy to answer them really.

“I heard flowers have meanings.” Minhyuk sips from his coffee and Hyungwon nods. Minhyuk looks surprised. His eyes are round and big, making Hyungwon’s heart swell with affection.

“Do you know all of them?” Minhyuk asks leaning a bit on the counter. Hyungwon wants to ruffle his hair but he stops himself.

“Yes I do. There is nothing I don’t know when it comes to flowers.” Hyungwon says proudly. He knows every plant on the world and meanings they hide behind their petals.

“Okay so what are meanings of Gerbera,  Periwinkle  , Lilacs?” Minhyuk asks with a daring look. He puts his drink on the counter and leans in more. It’s obvious that he doesn’t believe Hyungwon and Hyungwon is too determined to prove himself.

“Gerbera means cheerfulness,  Periwinkle   means new beginnings and Lilacs mean first emotions of love.” He says one by one and smiles. Minhyuk is surprised.

“What about Chrysanthemum, Hawthorn and Lily?” His eyes are on Hyungwon, waiting for him to reply.

“Lily means purity and beauty, Hawthorn represents hope and Chrysanthemum tells that you are optimistic about love.”

“What about those?” Minhyuk shows some flowers and Hyungwon takes one of them and holds to Minhyuk.

“Please love me.”

Minhyuk takes the flower, his lips slightly parted and his ears turn red. He blinks rapidly at the flower he is holding and because he has an uneven blink he looks more cute. Hyungwon wants to lean in an place a kiss on the older one but since he has a girlfriend Hyungwon can’t do that so he just pinch his cheek.

“What?” Hyungwon asks like they just didn’t have a moment.

“Nothing.” Minhyuk replies and checks his watch. “Oh my it’s late. I gotta go.” Minhyuk takes the bouquet(Jasmine) and leaves in a hurry. Hyungwon realizes Minhyuk forgot his drink. He quickly locks the shop and runs after Minhyuk. He looks around if he can see Minhyuk—

“Hello.” Hyungwon’s head snaps through the voice and sees it’s owner. It’s Minhyuk. He is smiling sweetly to a man who has a surprised look on his face.

“Hello.” Man greets him back and Minhyuk gives him flowers.

“Have a nice day. Give this to your wife sir!!” He bows.

The surprised man smiles and bows back, thanking him. Minhyuk nods and leaves.

Hyungwon watches the whole scene and has no idea what is going on. Why did Minhyuk give flowers to that man? The man didn’t look like he know Minhyuk. Besides based on what Minhyuk said he is married. So what is Minhyuk doing with him? Since there is no one Hyungwon can ask these questions he leaves there with a confused mind.

Next week Minhyuk comes back and they talk like nothing happened between them last week. Hyungwon is curious about what Minhyuk did on the street last week but he doesn’t want to look like he stalked him or something like that. That’s why he doesn’t ask him but instead he really stalks him. When Minhyuk leaves Hyungwon close the shop and run behind him to look what he is doing.

Minhyuk stands there at the street like last week and waits. This time he stops a young woman who is talking on the phone sadly.

“Hello.” He smiles widely and woman nods with an asking face.

“Have a nice day.” Minhyuk gives her the flowers and bows.

Woman smiles and takes the flowers. “Thank you.” She replies and Minhyuk’s smile grows bigger. She bows and goes to her way and Minhyuk takes a deep breath and leaves.

Hyungwon is surprised. Minhyuk just stopped a random person and gave her the flowers and it makes no sense to Hyungwon. Maybe he waited for someone but that person ditched him and Minhyuk just wanted to give the flowers to someone. Yeah maybe that’s the case.

Except it’s not. Hyungwon tails behind Minhyuk 3 weeks more and realizes when Minhyuk leaves his shop he goes a few block further, just stands there and gives the bouquet to a person who is passing by. It doesn’t matter if that person is man or woman, Minhyuk greets them with a big smile, gives them bouquet and wishes a good day and leaves.

Hyungwon smiles at the scene in front of him. This time it’s an old lady.

“You are such a sweet boy!!” The old lady pats Minhyuk’s head and Hyungwon feels happy for no reason.

“No!!! You are sweet!!” Minhyuk replies, slightly emberassed but his smile bright as ever. Hyungwon feels his whole body gets warmer. He likes this boy. He knew he would fall for him the moment they met. He knows why he feels like there is a node in his stomach everytime they talk. He knows why he can't wait for thursday. Because Hyungwon likes this boy a lot.

When the old lady pinch Minhyuk's cheek Hyungwon chuckles and Minhyuk lifts his head through his direction. Hyungwon hides and hopes Minhyuk didn’t see him. His heart is beating so fas at the thought of getting caught. Yes he didn’t do anything wrong but he doesn’t want to get caught because he can’t explain what he is doing there. He takes a deep breath and takes a peek. Minhyuk is gone. Hyungwon takes another deep breath and leaves.

Next week Minhyuk comes looking so handsome as always.

“Do you wanna drink coffee?” Hyungwon asks and Minhyuk shakes his head.

“I’m gonna meet with someone today. Actually I’m gonna confess someone today.” Hyungwon feels his heart tighten. His chest is too small for his heart. He tries to hide the disappointment on his face, thankfully Minhyuk is looking at flowers not him.

“I want these.” Minhyuk shows Red Tulips and Daffodils.

”Love confession.” Hyungwon whispers under his sad smile. For the first time he doesn’t want to know a flower’s meaning. He picks them up and arranges a bouquet. “Clever choice.” He gives them to Minhyuk whose cheeks are red.

“Learned from the best.” Minhyuk winks at him when he pays. He goes the door and opens it. “See you later Hyungwon.” He smiles and leaves. Hyungwon wants to stop him from going. He doesn’t want him to confess anyone. At first Hyungwon thought Minhyuk was giving flowers to his girlfriend. That’s why he didn’t do anything but as the time pass by he learned that’s not the case. The more time they spend together the more he got to know the bright boy, he fell and fell more into his charm. He doesn’t want to go watch him this time but he is wondering who is that lucky person that will have eternal sun in his\her life from now on. Hyungwon picks his things and closes the shop. He goes to his usual hiding spot and looks at the street only to find… no one. Minhyuk is not there.

Hyungwon looks around but he can’t see Minhyuk. Maybe he is too late. Maybe he already confessed and leave. Maybe Hyungwon was just—

“Hyungwon.” He hears that husky voice behind him and everything stops. He turns back slowly and finds Minhyuk stands right there with a wide smile painted on his face. He holds the bouquet of red tulips and daffodils, the one Hyungwon prepared. So he hasn’t confessed yet. Hyungwon feels embarrassed for getting caught and sad that he has to see him declaring his love to someone.

“Minhyuk I—I wasn’t---“ Hyungwon stutters. He doesn’t know what to say. He may lie but what will he say. He looks at Minhyuk and realizes he is giving him the bouquet. He looks at the flowers and then to Mİnhyuk’s smiling face.

“I can’t take this.” He says, shakes his hands as in ‘no’ but Minhyuk pushes forward. “You said you will confess your love with these. I can’t—“ Hyungwon’s eyes widens. His mouth falls open and he feels like his heart is beating on his ears. The sound is deafening. Minhyuk giving flowers to _him._

Minhyuk smiles nervously and holds one of his hands. “I am.” He squeeze Hyungwon’s hand gently. “I am confessing Hyungwon.” And Hyungwon feels his whole body heat increasing. His ears are burning and his vision gets blurry. He takes the bouquet and smiles. He just smiles and stands there. He doesn’t realize he is crying until Minhyuk cups his face in his hands and wipes the tears away.

“Do you accept my red tulips and daffodils Hyungwon?” Minhyuk asks him with a warm smile that melts Hyungwon. Hyungwon chuckles and nods, Minhyuk’s hands on his face still.

“Thank you.” Minhyuk whispers and leans in. It’s a soft kiss, sweet and calm. Hyungwon feels happy. Like all the flowers shouting their love and Hyungwon can hear them. When they break the kiss he whisper to Minhyuk’s lips.

“You are my favorite flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there I hope you had fun!! Leave something behind please.
> 
> And Red Tulips mean confession of love and Daffodil means 'Please love me'


End file.
